Hogar, dulce Hogar
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: En el comienzo, solo eran ellos tres, pero eso era suficiente para hacer que Dios tomara a sus hijos en sus rodillas por las pequeñas travesuras - Advertencia contiene Spanking, Spank, Nalgadas, Castigo, Disciplina


\- Mickey, tesoro' has visto a tu hermanito Lucifer aquí? – Miguel jugueteaba con dos pedazos de nube entre sus manitas, observo a su padre, Dios le revolvió el pelo, provocando las risas de su hijo mayor

\- Lucy! Lucy! – Miguel aplaudió en señal que si lo había visto

\- Donde esta Lucy? Puedes señalarlo? – Dios se arrodillo a la altura de su hijo, no más alto que su cintura

\- Lucy! Salta! Juuuump! – Miguel salto alrededor de su padre, Dios perdió los colores, había saltado a la nada?! Con el corazón en la boca temiendo lo peor, Dios llego a la orilla de la nube en la que jugaban sus dos hijos mientras el Creaba más ángeles para llenar el cielo

\- Lucifer! – Dios grito a su hijo, provocando un temblor que asusto a Miguel, el mayor comenzó a sollozar asustado, Dios lo cargo para calmarlo mientras seguía buscando con la vista entre la esponjosa nube a su hijo menor – Shh shh mi niño, perdón papá no quiso gritar, ayudame a buscar a Lucy si? Puedes ayudar a papá? – Miguel se secó las lágrimas en la ropa de su padre, mirando entre sus húmedas pestañas le dio una respuesta positiva – Bien, busquemos a tu hermanito

\- Lucy! Lucy! - Miguel empezó a caminar por toda la nube junto a su padre, sin señales de su hijo menor Dios perdió la poca calma que tenía, ya se hacía tarde, no sabría qué hacer si perdía a su amado hijo

\- Lucifer! Lucifer, bebe papi te busca, pequeño – No había respuesta a sus llamados, ambos se miraron tristes

\- Ya no está Lucy? Papi… porque no está Lucy? – Dios dejo su mano en la cabecita de su hijo, apoyándolo en su desconsuelo

\- Ya aparecerá hijo, tu hermanito debe estar escondido

\- Lucy! Esto ya no es divertidoooo – La aguda voz de su hijo dio un eco rotundo, a lo lejos escucharon un llanto

\- Lucifer! – Dios se asustó por el llanto antes de que Lucifer pudiera volver a tomar aire Dios lo tenía abrazado a su pecho, el pequeño no más grande de unos cuatro años humanos sollozaba asustado en el hombro de su padre – Ya shhh, no llores hijo

\- Lucy! Porque te fuiste! Tu nos tenías asustados! – Miguel indignado golpeteaba con su piececito el suelo, con los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho y una carita enojada, ceño fruncido y todo, las arruguitas entre sus cejas y el labio inferíos levemente afuera por lo apretado que tenía los labios, en su pose enojada acusaba a su hermanito.

\- Escondidas! – Lucifer mintió y su padre lo miro enojado por mentirle

\- No estabas jugando a las escondidas, Miguel no te estaba buscando

\- Jugaba solo – Volvió a mentir

\- Lucifer, no mientas a papá

\- Está bien – Sabiendo que había hecho mal, intento mirar a su padre que tan enojado estaba, papa enojado no era bueno para él o su traserito

\- Te escuchamos – Lo alentó su padre

\- Yo quería ver que hacías allá arriba – Lucifer apunto al cielo donde los ángeles menores preparaban todo para la llegada de sus hijos Arcángeles

\- Hijo, te he dicho que eso es peligroso – Lucifer miro el suelo arrugando la ropa de su padre entre sus deditos nervioso

\- Lo se

\- Entonces porque me desobedeciste, ahora te escapaste y no te encontrábamos

\- Estábamos preocupados Lucy – Ayudo a reclamar Miguel, Dios se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reír ante su pequeño enfadado, quien aun conservaba su pose enojada

\- Además de eso me mientes y a tu hermanito Miguel también le estas mintiendo

\- Si! Lucy no mientas, mentir es malo! Papi hace chas chas cuando mentimos! – Lucifer se largó a llorar con el solo recordatorio de ese hecho, se había ganado chas chas de parte de su padre y no había ser sobre el universo capaz de sacar de encima una surra ganada ante el Señor.

\- Porque lloras cariño – Dios no le había puesto ni en sus rodillas así que se asustó al escuchar el llanto desesperado de su hijo menor

\- Tú me vas a castigar! – Volvió a llorar Lucifer

\- Oh, si te voy a castigar, pero aún no lo hago, no es necesario que llores todavía – Dios se sintió miserable al ver a su hijo llorando por lo que se le venía, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, que pasaba si se perdía o peor se caía a la nada?

\- Papi, nunca más lo hare, seré muy bueno – Dios se llenó de ternura por los pucheros y las promesas de su hijo menor, decidió que no sería tan duro esta vez, su hijo solo sentía curiosidad por ayudarlo.

\- Sé que no lo harás nunca más hijo, yo me encargare de que esto no se vuelva a repetir – Casi como si decretara una profecía, sin darle tiempo a seguir reclamándole o no sería capaz de darle la disciplina necesaria a sus pequeño hijo, dejo a Lucifer en su rodilla, Miguel cambio su actitud de inmediato su instinto protector se disparó al 100

\- No, papi… ya entendió… papito – Miguel tomo la mano de su padre en el aire, Dios le dio una mirada de advertencia pero el mayor no le soltaba, Era admirable como protegía a su hermanito de una surra bien ganada. – Por favor – Le volvió a suplicar

\- Hijo si no me soletas tu serás el siguiente – miguel soltó la mano de su padre con un enorme dolor en el pecho, se dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de allí, no quería escuchar ni ver como castigaban a su amado hermanito menor

\- Papi! Papi! Papi! – Lucifer pataleaba ponía sus manitos intentando protegerse de la pesada mano de su padre, pero no era posible competir con la fuerza de su padre todo poderoso. Después de diez fuertes palmadas, el castigo había terminado y Chuck al fin pudo abrazar con todas sus fuerzas s su pequeño hijo

\- Nunca más me des un susto como ese hijo, avisame si quieres algo yo vendré de inmediato – Lucifer sollozaba como si le hubiese sacado la piel a nalgadas, Dios sabia cuanto odiaba Lucifer las reprimendas y que algunas veces podía ser un poco dramático.

\- Perdooon – Dios le dio un suave masaje en la espalda su pequeño

\- Shhh, ya está mi niño, tranquilo, respira o te enfermaras – lucifer de apoco recobro la respiración, ambos fueron en búsqueda de Miguel quien ya no estaba tan feliz y no jugaba con la nube

\- Vamos hijo

\- A dónde? – miguel le miraba entre las espesas pestañas negras y sus ojos azul cielo

\- A casa – Fue así como los tres caminaron por el túnel de luz, directo hasta su nueva casa. El cielo…


End file.
